degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hollaback Girl (2)
Hollaback Girl (2) is the forty-third episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on May 4, 2012. Main Plot The next day, Maya tells Drew and Bianca that Katie was admitted to the hospital for overdosing on pills. She’s okay but shifts the blame on Bianca for pointing out the dealer to her. Meanwhile, at home, Bianca’s aunt wants nothing to do with her because she thinks Bianca is sliding back into her old ways. Bianca visits Drew’s mom, Audra, and thanks her for supporting her through the tough times. Bianca tells Audra about her aunt giving up on her, and Audra volunteers to go with Bianca to her parent-teacher conference. Katie reveals that her parents are taking her out of school and making her go to rehab. She feels ashamed, and Bianca reminds her that she still has a strong support system of friends and family…and Drew. Before we learn that Bianca’s doing well in her classes, Drew pulls her aside and declares his love for her. However, Bianca tells him that they can’t be together at the moment because Katie needs him now more than ever. Sub Plot Dave finds himself obsessing over the Facerange page, and Alli once again tries to get his mind off things by taking him to see a comedy show. However, Dave winds up getting in a confrontation with a comedian after Dave and Alli spend the show arguing over Dave’s obsessive behavior. Dave tells Alli that he’s okay with her wanting to break up if she doesn’t want to deal with his issue, but she tells him she wants to stand by him as he tries to get over what happened to Jacinta. Third Plot Mo has no money, so to get some cash he decides to help Jake finish a painting job. Mo continues to try and woo Marisol, but she bails on their date without giving him an explanation. Jake and Mo are on the job and realize that they’re painting a strip club. Mo gets some pictures of himself with the strippers and tweets them in a bid to make Marisol jealous. It doesn’t work because Marisol is too busy being upset about Katie. Mo apologizes for acting like a broom head and shows support for Marisol, who must now carry the burden of being class president during Katie’s absence. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2012-04-29 at 12.37.06 AM.png Degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-2-full-p73.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-1.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-2.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-3.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-4.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-5.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-6.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-7.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-8.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-9.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-10.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-11.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-pt-2-pciture-12.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0004.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0107.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0330.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0335.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0339.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0395.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0403.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-43-Photos-1.jpg 00031.jpg 0016.jpg 0008.jpg Bianca's aunt.jpg Alli to drew.jpg Dre with sad katie.jpg 5645.jpg 543353.jpg 7676.jpg 5543e.jpg 645s.jpg 554e.jpg 6756e.jpg 36765.jpg 76565.jpg 34534e.jpg 3ee.jpg 3242s.jpg 3543d.jpg Aww Mar.jpg Bi Bi.jpg Crying Katie.jpg YAY!.jpg Want you!.jpg Stripper girls.jpg Mo to Mari.jpg Marisol upset.jpg Jomo.jpg Drodo.jpg Dave's obsession.jpg Dave to Alli.jpg Untitledsdfg.png hbc11.png hbc12.png hbg9.png hbc10.png hbg8.png hbc4.png hbc14.png tumblr_m3nqndShxT1r23zk3.jpg tumblr_m3nqnjpV5u1r23zk3.jpg tumblr_m3nqnmYiEJ1r23zk3.jpg tumblr_m3nqnpZert1r23zk3.jpg tumblr_m3nqnsMr961r23zk3.jpg AZIZ.png AZIZ2.png Degrassi-1143-marisol-mo-625.jpg |-| Promos= *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Also Starring *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Guest Starring *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Darryl Hinds as Comedian *Faye Ly as Bella *Susanne Sutchy as Juliana Santoro Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= * Adam (to Mrs. Torres): "Aww look at that mom, you finally got the daughter you always wanted" |-| Featured Music= *''"Love Me, Love Me, Lonely"'' by The Bolts *''"Lines on the Road"'' by Catherine MacLellan *''"Genuine"'' by Beatrice Love |-| Links= *Watch Hollaback Girl (2) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi